


Let Him Come

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: She had her wrists tied and her legs tied to the chair, ropes wound their way around her slim waist as Melinda pretended to sleep. She could hear Sarge on the other side of the room, walking over and leaning against the wall to watch her





	Let Him Come

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship Sarge and May.
> 
> #PhilindaForever

    She  _let_  him take her. She didn't care that Daisy screamed at her to fight, or that the team was going to be absolutely furious. Melinda knew exactly what she was doing.

   Knowing that this man, Sarge, as he called himself, was not on her side gave Melinda the most conflicted emotions. Sarge looked  _exactly_  like the late Phil coulson.  _Exactly_  like him. Melinda would know.

   She had her wrists tied and her legs tied to the chair, ropes wound their way around her slim waist as Melinda pretended to sleep. She could hear Sarge on the other side of the room, walking over and leaning against the wall to watch her.

   "Quite the pretty little thing, aren't ya?" Sarge mussed, and Melinda heard hin open a switchblade. By the sound of his voice, Melinda's facade was working because he seemed to genuinely believe that she was still unconscious.

   "To bad you have to watch ya' friends die." He said. "I think I'll keep you though. You amuse me." Sarge sighed. Melinda risked a peek. Slitting her eye open just slightly, she watched him clean his nails with the blade.

   "Look who's awake! Have a nice nap, sweetheart?" He laughed. Crap, he was coming closer with that amble that she would usually know anywhere, but not anymore. 

   Let him come.

   Opening her eyes and glaring at him, Melinda looked Sarge down. "Phil." Melinda's lips betrayed her.

    "I've known a lot of  worlds." Sarge stepped closer. "Some good, some garbage." He said. "But I've never been to one that recognized my face."

    Melinda took a deep breath through her nose. His voice was the same too. That was the way it was. Even as a loved one's image could fade into the ages of memory, the voice did not. Years later, it could be recalled to perfect accuracy, as if they were still there, but now, seeing this man, it broke something inside Melinda. This. . . man wasn't her Phil. He was Sarge, and Melinda would have to deal with that. 

   Apparently the universe (or a multitude of the them) wasn't done teasing her yet, playing this cruel game of heartbreak after heartbreak. So let him come.

   "Phil Coulson. Do you know who he was?" Melinda wanted to keep her face strait and her mouth shut, but that wasn't working at all.

    "All I know is that he is someone your team knew, and that I have his appearance." Sarge leaned closer. "But, sorry to break the news, sweetheart." Sarge lifted his hand and ran his fingers down her jawline, "But I'm the  _other_  guy."

   "Figured that out a while ago." May tightened, resisting his touch.

   "At least it means your team won't actually try to kill me, even if they had the chance. I don't know if you know me, but let me tell you this, and I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, sweetie." He paused, getting even closer, and Melinda could feel his hot breath on her cheek. "I'm here to burn it all down. Can you feel it? It's coming. The death of everything."

    Melinda didn't say a word. Let him come closer.

   "But I think I'll keep you. It's so interesting the way you kicked Butterfly's butt." He smirked. "You amuse me."

   "I am no man's plaything." Melinda warned. This Sarge completely disgusted her.

   Sarge burst out laughing, moving to tip her chin up and look up at him as he leaned down. "And not only that. . ." He smiled, as if dwelling on a fond memory, he continued, "If I remember correctly, this  _Phil_  that you speak of was your significant other, and this information will make the process of me breaking you an entertaining endeavor for  _me_."

   "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into." Melinda breathed. Sarge's steely blue eyes bore into her and he hardened his gaze.

   "Oh no. I know  _exactly_  what I'm doing." Sarge shook his head, moving his hand to touch her hair, smoothing the edges.

     The problem was, Melinda was becoming a little less sure of that statement in her perspective.

    "And you know what else?" Sarge backed up, his hand falling away. "I think I'll let you live. I'll spare you. How about that?" Sarge smiled.

   As if  _that_ could be considered  _mercy._

   "How about my team kicks your butt instead?" Melinda tried.

   Sarge burst out laughing. "SHIELD? That nuisance? If I've never heard of a group -which I haven't heard of yours- than that means they won't be much of a threat."

   "You underestimate us." Melinda disagreed, glaring.

   "No, I've got more experience that you think." Sarge reached up again, leaning down to get close enough that he took up most of her vision and he set his hand on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, I've wiped over a hundred planets off the galactical map." He smiled. "So don't think I haven't met resistance before."

    "You've never fought us."

    "Oh, poor you." Sarge sighed. "It's Agent May, am I right?" Melinda gave him silence. "Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, Quasar."

    Melinda twitched, and then, the footsteps came, rounding the corner. 

   "Sarge, this 'er?" The person said, and  _OH GOD_ , whoever it was had Melinda May's exact voice.

    Melinda got a good look at this  _Quasar_  as soon as Sarge moved out oh her way. Melinda looked up to see the face she saw everyday in the mirror look down at her. Quasar appeared exactly like Melinda, right down to the little smirk and side-swept hair that flowed down to her clavicle. "So you're Agent May?" She said sweetly, "don't worry, Sarge will take good care of you." Quasar seemed unfazed to be looking at Melinda.

   "He is making a mistake coming for Earth." Melinda warned. She was keeping her face neutral, keeping her breathing regular.

   Quasar threw her head back and loudly laughed. "Honey, that's what we get told all the time!" Quasar put a hand on Sarge's shoulder, turning the man to face her, Quasar's hand coming to his chest. "But Let me tell you this, You'll be lucky to be alive." She said to Melinda, even as she faced Sarge.

   "People fantasize about doing something heroic in times like these. But, I'd save your own skin." Sarge warned, taking Quasar's hand and the two left, Melinda immediately beginning to plan her escape.

   Because if anything, she had gotten more information from Sarge than Sarge had gotten from her.

   But most of all, she needed to know more. She needed to find out  _exactly_  what was going in.

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> \--------- -:x:- --------
> 
> Okay, that last twist was based off that scene in the trailer when May appeared to be fighting herself in front of those portal things and stairs.
> 
> Now, you can interpret this anyway you want, but I see it as Melinda fighting an alternate version of herself. Also, wouldn't the name "Quasar" be a Kickbutt name for a space sidekick girlfriend for Sarge that looks like May?
> 
> Second note for future readers: This so far has all been written BEFORE the premiere of SEASON 6 of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., okay? So this is all speculation!
> 
> I'm so sorry, I thought that I had published this last week.


End file.
